Forever and Always
by venusgirl
Summary: This is a song fic to the country song "I Do Cherish You." This IS yaoi! Pairings: Hiei x Kurama


A/N: hey y'all^_^ I really hope that you like this.it's my first song fic..first yaoi..and first yyh..should prove to be interesting, ne? so.be nice and leave a review for me, k? this is yaoi (M/M relationship) if you have a problem with this, then leave..but if you like yay and plz enjoy ^_~ this goes to the song "I do (Cherish You)" by Mark Wills enjoy^_^ ~venusgirl  
  
Disclaimer: oh how I wish I owned Yu Yu Hakusho..*tear* but sadly I don't..the wonderful Yoshihiro Togashi does^_^  
  
~*~All I am, all I'll be  
  
Everything in this world, all that I'll ever need  
  
Is in your eyes, shining at me  
  
When you smile I can feel all my passion unfolding~*~  
  
Hiei sat on the windowsill -like always- and watched the fox do that silly ningen thing called 'homework'. He loved watching his fox, even if it was just him doing pointless things. He continued to watch until, finally, Kurama closed his book and turned towards Hiei.  
  
"Thank-you, Hiei, for waiting so patiently," he said.  
  
"Hn," was all Hiei said. He looked at Kurama and stared into those green eyes of his, unable to break the stare. He felt as if he could drown in them. Kurama laughed.  
  
"What are you looking at Hiei? Is there something on my  
face," he asked, reaching up his hand to his cheek. The  
sight of the smile on Kurama's face made the red head even  
more beautiful than before. Hiei felt his heart stop and  
then speed up again and he struggled to get control of it.  
  
~*~Your hand brushes mine  
  
And a thousand sensations seduce me 'cause I~*~  
  
Kurama walked over to Hiei and wrapped his arms around the small figure of the fire demon. "Is something the matter, koibito?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Hn. Of course not fox," Hiei replied. Kurama looked the fire demon's eyes with worry and took up Hiei's hands, stroking his rough, callused knuckles comfortingly. Hiei leaned against Kurama's chest breathing in deep the smell of roses that was always on Kurama. He sighed contentedly and relaxed his whole body, letting all of his body weight lean into the fox. "Nothing's wrong baka kitsune.don't worry," he said as if reading his lover's mind. "I'd tell you if there was." Kurama looked down and smiled.  
  
~*~I do, cherish you  
  
For the rest of my life  
  
You don't have to think twice  
  
I will, love you still, from the depths of my soul  
  
It's beyond my control  
  
I've waited so long to say this to you  
  
If you're asking do I love you this much, I do~*~  
  
~*~In my world before you  
  
I lived outside my emotions  
  
Didn't know where I was going  
  
Until that day I found you  
  
How you opened my life to a new paradise~*~  
  
"Do you promise you would Hiei?" Kurama asked, true concern shining through those bright green orbs.  
  
"Hn. Promise what fox?"  
  
"That'd you'd tell me if something was truly wrong? That you know you could come to me anytime.for anything? You know that, right?"  
  
Hiei looked up at Kurama. He thought about the question for a few moments, then smiled(a/n: ah! Hiei smiled???). "Yes, I know Kurama. Do you know why?" Kurama looked down, surprised at the emotion that was in Hiei's voice, and shook his head. He was happily awaiting the answer, it wasn't often that he and Hiei had an actual conversation. "Because, kitsune," Hiei stated matter-of-factly, "before you came into my life." his voice softened and faded. Kurama urged him on. "Before you there was nothingness. No love, no purpose of life.no nothing." Hiei's voice trailed off. "Then you came and suddenly everything that I felt was missing in my life, everything I'd always wanted, always longed for.I suddenly had all that. And I'll be damned if I'm not going to take advantage of it." He looked up at Kurama and saw tears running down the kitsune's face. "Hn. Don't go all sentimental on me fox."  
  
Kurama laughed, tears still on his cheeks. "Who's the sentimental one?"  
  
Hiei glared at Kurama with a look that clearly said, "If you were anyone else you'd be dead right now."  
  
"Gomen, Hiei. I was not saying anything to be mean," Kurama apologized.  
  
~*~In a world torn by change  
  
Still with all of my heart, until my dying day~*~  
  
*I'll love you for the rest of my life fox.forever and for always* Hiei thought to himself.  
  
~*~I do, cherish you  
  
For the rest of my life  
  
You don't have to think twice  
  
I will, love you still, from the depths of my soul  
  
It's beyond my control  
  
I've waited so long to say this to you  
  
If you're asking do I love you this much, yes I do  
  
I've waited so long to say this to you  
  
So, if you're asking if I love you this much, I do  
  
Oh, I do~*~  
  
Kurama rolled over that night in the bed and cuddled Hiei close(a/n: I'll leave it to your imaginations what happened in that bed.hope you have a good imagination, but you probably get the basic idea.). "Do you love me Hiei?" Kurama asked. It was a question he asked just to get on Hiei's nerves. He expected the usual answer he got. "Hn, baka kitsune." He was surprised when Hiei propped himself up on his elbows and looked Kurama in the eye. Kurama couldn't help but feel excited. This would be the second time Hiei opened up to him that night.  
  
Hiei smiled at Kurama and then opened his mouth to speak, "Baka kitsune." With that he rolled over and closed his eyes to go back to sleep.  
  
Kurama sat in utter shock, then chuckled slightly as he wrapped his arms around Hiei. "Goodnight koibito."  
  
"G'night Kurama." *Forever and always* Hiei thought. He snuggled up to Kurama and let himself drift off into slumber.  
  
~Owari~  
  
A/N: ah! So much emotion from Hiei!!!!!!!! *shudder* that's just scary o_O so was it good? Huh? plz leave a review and tell me whatcha think, okie dokie? Well, peace out! ~venusgirl 


End file.
